vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Infinity (Mazinger)
Summary Infinity is a gigantic megastructure found inside Mt. Fuji thought to come from an ancient yet advanced civilization. By all accounts it serves a similar role to the modern day Mazinger robots. It serves as the central plot element of Mazinger Z: Infinity. His a frame and build similar to the Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger, complete with heat sink panels on its chest, a mouth grill, spikes on the sides of its head, black armored limbs, white sections, and a crown decorating the top Compared to its more modern counterparts, Infinity is much larger, standing nearly as tall as a skyscraper. Its legs are also much bulkier to hold up its mass as well as broad shoulders. On its lower back resembles a cape that separates. On Infinity's chest are speakers beneath its heat panels. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A | 2-C Name: Infinity Origin: Mazinger Z: Infinity Gender: N/A Age: Unknown Classification: Ancient Robot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pseudo-flight, Forcefield, Homing Attack, Temperature attacks (can melt his foes to 30000 C or even higher), Photonic Energy, Teleportation | Absorption (Absorbing the very fabric of space), Void Manipulation (Can turn any object into nothing via absorption), Size Manipulation (Able to increase his own size over time), Weather Manipulation (Able to casually create powerful tornadoes, which can easily cover the whole area of mount Fuji), Black Hole Creation, Large Size (Type 2), Space-Time Manipulation (Can compress the whole universe to a singularity point) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ physically (Accidentally destroyed part of the mount Fuji during activation) | Low Multiverse level (Able to absorb the space and time of a universe, restart it, and can overlay timelines on top of each other) Speed: At least Supersonic+ physically (Casually outspeed of Mazinger's in the air), At least High Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Teleports during combat faster, than Mazinger Z has time to react), possibly higher Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Physically superior to the entire Mazingers army) | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Mountain level+ | Unknown Durability: At least Mountain level+ | Universe level+ (Able to survive the absorption of a universe) Stamina: Likely Infinite (Replenished in battle through the absorption of space itself, and has access to an infinite amount of possibilities) Range: Hundreds of meters to tens of kilometers | Multiversal+ (Can access infinite timelines) Standard Equipment: System Gragon Intelligence: Unknown, possibly Nigh-Omniscient (Keeps knowledge about an infinite number of universes) Weaknesses: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gragon': Ultimate weapon which is said to be able to reshape and modify the structure of the world itself. Also, after the universe is compressed to a singularity point, the user can choose the timeline that will most suit his needs when restarting it. However, for activation it require LiSA or some mecha as sort a "key". *'Breast Fire:' Firing an extremely intense beam of concentrated heat (30,000 degrees Celsius and even higher) from the chest heat sinks, Infinity can literally melt/vaporize enemies like Mazinger Z in no time. *'Finger Missile:' A rarely-used attack where Infinity fires plenty miniature missiles from its shoulders. Key: Pre-Activation | Post-Activation Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mazinger Category:Dynamic Planning Category:Toei Animation Category:Absorption Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Black Hole Users Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Flight Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Machines Category:Mecha Category:Movie Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Radiation Users Category:Robots Category:Size-Shifters Category:Space Users Category:Super Robots Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Void Users Category:Weapons Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2